


When worlds collide

by GalaxySong



Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer decided to use his forced vacation time to go to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When worlds collide

The trip to London was probably the most spontaneous thing Spencer Reid had ever done in his life. Hotch had just about ordered him to take a holiday after a particularly nasty case in Boston. It was something he had always dreamed of doing and considering the life expectancy of a FBI agent in the BAU, he thought he should take advantage of the vacation time. 

 

He had planned to go to a couple of seminars and spend the rest of the time doing touristy type things but Gideon had signed him up for over a dozen classes, thinking he was doing him a favour. Most of the Professors were old friends of his and Spencer felt like he had no choice but to waist hours listening to old men, who thought they knew better than every body else.

 

He walked through the University campus, not entirely sure where he was going. He looked up from his map just in time to see a man all in black marching straight towards him incredibly fast. He had no time to get out off the mans way and they both ended up on the hard ground.

“Sorry,” Spencer mumbled, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He started picking up his things, the other man helping.

“No I’ll admit it was my fault, I’m late for that idiot Barnaby’s class,” The man told him.

Spencer frowned as he dusted off his pants. “I’m just out off his class, I thought he was only teaching the one class today?”

“What? I thought it started at ten.” 

“It did, it’s almost twelve now,” Spencer told him.

The other man looked at his own watch then grabbed his wrist to look at his watch, Spencer bit his lip when a shiver ran down his spine at the other mans touch.

“Blast, the thing with the magnets must have made my watch slow.”

Spencer just stared at the other man bewildered, “What?” 

“Never mind, can’t say I’m particularly sorry. The mans a idiot. Hey you were there why don’t I buy you a drink as a apology for running you over and you can tell all about just how terrible he was?”

Spencer open and closed his mouth, struggling to keep up for a rapid changes in conversation. He could feel him self starting to blush under the man’s intense gaze. He had never really understood the term ‘undressing some one with there eyes’ until now.

 

“I would like that but I still have two more seminars today,” He finally managed to say, waving the schedule he had.

The man snatched the schedule from him, glancing over it.

“Gilbert and Oliver? I don’t know what ones worse but I‘m sure I saw some one fall into a coma once during one of Gilbert‘s classes. ”

Spencer laughed out loud before he could stop him self.

“Is that a yes?”

“Ok, yes,” Spencer said trying not to look as awkward as he felt.

 

“Great, the pub is this way,” The other man told him, balling up his schedule and throwing it over his shoulder.

“I’m Sherlock by the way.”

“Oh I’m Spencer, nice to meet you.”

 

The first couple of days Sherlock had offered to play to tour guide for him, taking him to all the best old book shops and museums. The two of them had strangely become fast friends and inseparable. 

Going for a drink at lunch time had turned into a pub crawl of all the best bars in London according to Sherlock and at the end of the night they had both fallen into Spencer’s hotel bed almost by accident, incredibly drunk.

 

The morning after when they had woken up still half dressed and sticky there had been five minutes of awkwardness before they both agreed they were both intelligent enough to admit they were attracted to each other and should make the most of it.

 

 

Spencer gasped as Sherlock kissed his way down his stomach, making him moan and shiver in pleasure. 

“You have the most perfect belly button.”

Spencer burst out laughing, “Thanks, I think.”

Sherlock grinned at him and leaned in for a demanding kiss, his tongue thrusting into Spencer’s mouth. 

Spencer wrapped one of his long legs around Sherlock’s, pulling him closer and rutting frantically against him.

“Oh god please, Sherlock, please,” Spencer moaned, not even sure what he was begging for. 

Sherlock kissed down his jaw and then bit down were his neck and shoulder met. He moaned when he felt Sherlock’s hard cock rubbing against his stomach, just as desperate and needy.

Spencer grabbed Sherlock’s hand, entwining there fingers.

He cried out, his own orgasm almost taking him by surprise. His toes curled and he dug his blunt finger nails into Sherlock’s back, moaning his name. 

He gasped when Sherlock growled and bit down harder when he came, leaving a dark bruise on his neck.

 

Spencer tried to catch his breath as Sherlock rolled onto his back and much to Spencer’s amusement grabbed a nicotine patch and stuck it to his arm. The man did have some strange quirks but he knew people said the same about him.

He watched Sherlock start to doze off and gave a sigh, “Typical man,” He teased with a small smile.

“What can I say, amazing sex makes me sleepy, now go to sleep.”

Spencer felt his face go red and was glad Sherlock had his eyes closed, he loved to tease him when he blushed.

He was going to miss this and not just the sex. It was great to have some one around who’s mind worked just as fast as his and didn’t‘t think any of his own quirks were that strange. A part of him was dreading going home, as much as he missed the team, he didn’t want this to end. 

“Stop thinking so hard and go to sleep,” Sherlock growled.

Spencer grinned and in one graceful move he rolled on top of Sherlock, pinning him to the bed.

“Sleep can wait.”

 

Sherlock had insisted on coming the airport with him, but now standing opposite him he had no clue what to say. He hated the thought of never seeing the Sherlock again. He knew they could try and stay in contact but with such a great distance between them it would be hard.

“I’ve always been terrible at saying good bye,” Spencer admitted.

“Me too, so let’s not.”

Spencer yelped when Sherlock suddenly grabbed him by shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. He panicked for a second before he started to return the kiss just as eagerly, ignoring the looks of people around them.

Sherlock deepened the kiss, tongue teasing Spencer’s lip’s until he opened up to him.

They had no clue how much time had passed and only pulled away to breath.

Sherlock rested his forehead against Spencer’s, breathing hard.

“Let’s just say, see you later.”

Spencer swallowed hard, ignoring everything else around them.

“Yeah, see you around.”


End file.
